


All Time Low

by guineamania



Category: Glee
Genre: Between s5 and s6, Depression, Heartbreak, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for One-Million-Words Weekend Challenge.<br/>Blaine felt his world ended when Kurt broke off their engagement. But it wasn't the end, it just took a while for him to work that out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Time Low

Blaine just sat there. The tears had long since dried up and now it was just emptiness that he felt inside. A month ago Blaine thought Kurt was going to always be there. They had fought through thick thin and stayed together. Now Kurt had just thrown him to the side of the road just because of a couple of fights and Blaine’s life had crumbled since. He had been living out of hotels and scraping by for money. NYADA had faded into the distance and surprisingly that was no longer there for him either. Blaine knew that at some point he was going to have to go back to Ohio soon but now he just wanted to forget Kurt. Everything was spinning, even the room was beginning to spin now. Love and loss, Blaine screwed his eyes shut once again but no tears fell. That’s just the way it goes.

Ohio was the same. But maybe that was what Blaine needed right now. Some sense of security in life after two months of running. In losing Kurt he had lost a friend as well so a lover. It was like being shot through the heart. So he ran. Westerville constantly reminded him of Kurt but it also lingered with good memories of times when everything was less complicated. And that was how Blaine found himself stood in front of the collage to them in the McKinley High choir room. He had made this with Artie, Mercades, Brittany and Tina as they were all about to graduate. Kurt was stood with his arms wrapped casually around Blaine’s neck as he placed a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. But that stage of his life was over now. Blaine smiled as the new glee club members began to filter into the room, staring at him strangely. That was the first time he had smiled since leaving Kurt’s apartment that dreaded night. “Bye, bye beautiful,” Blaine whispered, leaving the choir room. He was ready to move on.


End file.
